


Three Rounds

by Darkone007



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, alternate uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkone007/pseuds/Darkone007
Summary: This is a uber, an alternative universe pairing of Xena and Gabrielle.It's been a long time since i wrote a uber?i hope everyone enjoys!





	

Disclaimers: Still doing these?!  
Spoilers: None, I hope.  
Content: This is a love story. So mature readers.  
Language: There is some potty mouth going on.  
Sex? Most definitely  
This is a uber, an alternate universe pairing of Xena and Gabrielle.

THREE ROUNDS  
BY:  
DARKONE  
Round One: Ropeadope

"Damn it, Lita! You can't just keep laying up sparring partners! We pay these people good money to give you a workout!" Jake Lazenby threw his hands up in the air as he approached the cage.  
The statuesque, raven haired beauty took off the blindfold, blue eyes flashing and smiled.  
"C'mon, Jake. Is it my fault they don't focus on taking me out first? For cripe's sake? I'm fighting blindfolded!" She takes off the sparring gloves and sits in the corner.

"Nah, I guess not. So, I take it the interceptive combat concepts are working?" He smiles as he hands her a bottle of Gatorade. The cap is ripped off and several deep, guzzling motions are made.  
"Oh yeah, it's going well. Hey? Who's that?" She smiles as she points across the dojo. She's noticed her before. It's like 2 weeks now, she shows up, sits over there, with a notebook, listens to her music, then leaves at 10 every morning. Red streaked gold hair, a petite, attractive figure, nicely toned legs, full firm breasts. Today, it's a t-shirt, denim shorts, and ankle boots.

"Oh, that? That's my neice, Kylie? She comes here to practice her anatomy sketches. She's an amazing artist. Go say hi?" He smiles as he gathers the equipment.  
"Ummm...ok?" She looks around, suddenly nervous.

"Go on? You need friends, not just a ricketty coach, sparring partners, and opponents."  
"Is that a training order, coach?" She smiles.  
"Yes, yes it is...scoot!" A smile and shooing motion in the direction of the petite blonde. She nods, getting up, grabbing a towel to wipe down. She walks over.

"Hi...Kylie, right?" She smiles, placing a hand gently on the smaller woman's shoulder.  
The smaller woman jerks, dropping the sketchpad, pencils going everywhere.  
"Oh!...I...I'm sorry!" Bright green eyes lock on sky blue ones. She blushes, dropping to her knees. Gathering her messenger bag and pencils, she smiles shyly.  
"It's okay. Let me help?" Lita grabs the sketchbook, shocked to see the sketch the young woman was so intensely focused on.  
"Wow...is...is this supposed to be me?" The blonde blushes, reaching for it.  
"Ye-yes...I-I'm s-sorry!" She looks at the floor. Her short blonde hair, falling in her eyes as she does.  
"Hey...hey, it's fine. I...I don't look that good. Wow, you got my tattoos right? " She grins, handing it back.  
"Y-yes...y-you do. The t-tattoos...M-Maori?" She points at the one on the left arm. A bright smile.   
"Why yes, yes this one is. Good eye."   
"I...I have to g-go n-now." She picks up her bag and practically runs from the dojo. Jake walks over, smiling.

"Wow, you broke through. That's amazing."  
"What do you mean? I think I scared the bejeezus out of her? She ran like the boogeyman was after her?" She looks down, a bedazzled ipod lies on the floor, the name Kylie emblazoned on it.  
"Oh, she's just shy is all."He says, putting the gloves on the rack.  
"She forgot her ipod."  
"Hey, go take it to her? She'll be at the bus stop on the corner? The 10:15 is always late." He winks.  
"Ok, I got this!"She grabs her gearbag and takes off.

A quick jog outside, she looks and sees a mass of people moving down the street.  
"Damn, I can't see her." She walks down the sidewalk, curious, she looks at the songlist on the ipod.  
"Wow, very eclectic, 70s, 80s, Scandal, Queen. The Star Wars soundtrack? God, that is so cute!" A soft smile. Looking at the bus stop, sure enough, the 10:15 is late. Passing an alley, she hears it, a familiar voice.  
"L-look...I d-don't h-have anything. P-Please.."

Looking down the alley, she sees 3 guys surrounding the little blonde. All 3 wear the colors of The Wandering Dragons, a local street gang.  
"Listen to her! She st-st-stutters!" The one with the mohawk laughs...  
"Give her the bag, and 'you' won't have a speech impediment!" They all turn to see Lita in black spandex shorts and sports bra. They look her over, smiling.  
"Look who we got? Wonder Woman?" They all laugh as 2 of them move toward her. She shakes her head, she walks down the alley.  
"You ok, Kylie?" A quick nod from the blonde, then she focuses on mohawk and his baldheaded friend.  
"Ok, let me and my friend go? And the worst you have to worry about? Is eating through a straw?" A wicked grin.  
"Oh really?! A straw? Wow, I guess we better do as she says?" Mohawk slaps his buddy on the chest. They seperate, trying to flank her.

"Just once? Can't it be easy?" She shakes her head, setting her bag down.  
Mohawk goes for a straight lead punch from the right. Ducking, Lita shifts forward, delivering a punch to the solar plexus, dropping him.  
Baldy does a side kick, which she catches easy. Stepping over, she drops her weight on the knee, hyperextending it, doing a back kick to the chin. He's out before hitting the ground.  
Mohawk is up again, she does a legtrip, dropping him on his face, stepping over, she grabs his wrist. Bracing her knee to the elbow, a sharp twist, the arm snaps loudly.  
She turns to look at 3...he's panicked, hiding behind Kylie. He waves his switchblade at Lita.

"Stay back! I...I'll cut her!" He shouts.  
"Look, it's simple assault right now? If you hurt her? It becomes assault with intent, possible attempted murder. Do you really want it to go that far?" A raised eyebrow.  
"Let her go, we all walk away? No cops." She holds her hand out. He looks...nodding, he shoves Kylie to her.  
"No cops...right?! No cops?" He looks terrified.  
She catches Kylie...arms protectively holding her.  
"No cops, get your trash friends and beat it!" They take off as best they can.

Lita gently pushes the little blonde back, pushing hair out of those green eyes.  
"Hey...you ok?" She asks, feeling the younger woman shaking in her arms.  
A hard nod as she steps back...she grabs her bag. Looking at the ground, she blushes deeply.  
"W-why did y-you c-come after m-me?"  
"You forgot your ipod? Jake wanted me to bring it to you?" She smiles. Kylie takes it, looking at the ground.  
"Hey? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" For some reason, she strokes the soft red blonde hair. A shake of the head is her response.  
"Then what's wrong? Let me help you?"  
"Y-you heard t-them. I talk f-funny." She looks at the ground...looking ashamed.  
"Hey...hey there's nothing wrong with how you talk."  
"T-there isn't? I-I- sound c-childish!"  
"You do not! Now, c'mon? Where were you going? I'll drive you? Are you hungry?" The blonde blushes as her stomach growls.

"Like Korean tacos?" Lita smiles as she gets a happy nod." Macao's it is!" Offering her hand, she smiles big as it is taken. It's a short walk to a beautiful black and chrome mustang. Kylie just stares at it.  
"Like it? My dad left it to me." more nodding.  
She opens the door and smiles as Kylie gets in,shutting it, she runs around. She gets in, and starts the car.  
"Jake says you're an artist? I gotta tell ya? I've never been drawn before? You come to the dojo alot?"  
More nodding. Shaking her head, Lita smiles at her friend. 'Friend' I have a friend now?

"Kylie? It's gonna be hard holding a convo if I talk and you just nod? Don't be nervous, ok?"  
"O-Okay. I-I've watched y-you for a-almost a m-month. Y-you're a-amazing." She smiles. "E-especially when y-you wear the b-blindfold."  
"Like that, huh? Jake and I have been working on that for a few months now. We call it interceptive combat."  
The car stops in front of a small building, 2 red dragons framing the name 'Macao's'.  
"Here we go? You'll love these? I usually have 5 of them after a workout. So eat up?" She goes and orders, pointing to a small bench for Kylie to sit.

"Hey, Han, we'll have the Macao sampler?"  
"We? We? You brought someone with you?" The little Korean gentleman leans out the window. Smiling big, he looks up at Lita. "She's very pretty. Nice to see you making friends."  
"Yes she is. Thanks, Han" She picks up the tray, orders drinks, walks to the bench. The blonde puts the sketchbook into her messenger bag and smiles.  
"This is the sampler? It has 8 mini eggrolls? And 2 of each of the tacos, fish, beef,chicken, and pork? This is the dipping sauce for them. I ordered Classic Coke, is that ok?"  
"Yes, t-thank you" A sweet smile that wrinkles the nose. Lita stares at it...shaking her head, she smiles as the drinks arrive. Han winks as he heads back in.  
"Eat up?" She offers the tray to the smaller woman.  
After half an hour, the tray is all but finished. Kylie pulls out her sketchbook and starts working in it.  
"Can I see that? I'd like to look at some more?" She holds out her hand, smiling at her. The book is handed over...fingers brushing over each other. Both women pull back as if shocked.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened there." She picks it up and starts flipping through. Her eyes wide, she recognizes several as Jake. A young woman with curly dark hair, another a woman who looks alot like Kylie, only older. Then of course, the ones of her. She looks them over, looking at them, then Kylie.  
"Wow, you really are amazing. Why are there so many of me in here? " She smiles handing it back.  
"U-uncle J-Jake says you're my m-muse." She blushes.  
"Well, I'm honored, but like I said? I don't look that good." She finishes her soda, then smiles. "Want anything else?"  
"C-can I have a-another coke?" A shy smile.  
"Sure thing! Hey, my workout is done, so I can take you wherever you need to go?" She goes to get refills, walking back.  
"I h-have to g-go to s-school." she hands a student id card over. Lita takes it, reads it, eyebrow raised. 

"Andrews School of Cartoon and Graphic Art? Cool. Wait, like disney cartoons?"  
"N-no c-comic books." She hands a different sketchbook over. "Th-this is m-my style b-book. T-the other one is f-for class." She smiles as Lita takes it, flipping through.  
"Wow...you really are amazing. Comics, huh? Any faves?" Handing it back over.  
"M-mostly ones with s-strong w-women."  
"Cool, maybe I should check them out. So, what time is class?"  
"N-noon." Lita looks at her watch...11:30  
"Well, I better get you to class?" 

She gets up and opens the passenger door once more. Walking around to the driver's side, getting in, she starts the car. The drive is short...little conversation is made. But both women have very big smiles on their faces. Pulling to a stop, she gets out, opening her passenger's door.  
"Have a great day in class?" A bright smile. Lita is surprised when she feels small hands wrap around her, hugging her gently. Reflexively, she hugs the smaller woman back.  
"T-thank you L-Lita. See you s-soon?" A soft smile.  
"You betcha, tomorrow, I have a prefight workout? See ya then?"  
"Y-you have a f-fight S-Saturday?" Kylie's eyes almost twinkle.  
"Yeah...you know? Being Jake's neice? You don't have to buy a ticket. You could also sit...in my corner? If you want?"

"I-I'd like t-that. S-see ya s-soon?" She walks to the building.  
"Oh yeah..." Lita gets in her car...unable to remove the smile on her face. Her cellphone rings. The id says 'Jake'.  
"Go for Lita."  
"Hey, sport. Did ya catch her?" She swears, she can hear Jake's all knowing 'I toldja so' smile through the phone.  
"Yeah, I took her for a quick lunch and just dropped her off at school."  
"Lunch? And you took her to school? Why, Lita? I dare say? You have your first friend!"  
"Ok, Jake, just...just don't rub it in?" She finds herself laughing.

"Ok, y'know tomorrow is you prefight workout? Then it's weigh-ins, and online interviews, ok?"  
"Yeah, See ya tomorrow?" She drives home, she sits around, trying to cool down after her workout, both of them. Unable to do so, she starts working out with drills.  
Finally, around early evening, she's exhausted. She sits down to watch some television. Becoming thoroughly bored. Soon, she starts thinking of a cute smile, deep green eyes...

"Kylie? Supper's ready?" Curly dark hair and a big smile poke their way into the room, shaking her head as she spots her older sister, working at her drafting desk. Ipod blaring 'The Warrior' in it's dock.   
She sneaks up, gently tapping a shoulder to get Kylie's attention. She knows how focused her sister can be, so she gently gets her to look up.  
"Hey, sis...Mom made chicken and dumplings? Your fave?" She kisses her cheek, smiling big.  
"Wow?! What is this? Can I?" A smile and nod and she lifts the illustration board, a stunning comic book style warrior woman, fierce, strong seems to stare back at the dark haired girl. A name blocked in on a banner.  
"Warrior Princess, huh? Kylie this is stunning, ya gonna ink and color it?"  
"T-thanks, L-Lisa...y-you like it?"  
"Oh yeah, wow, you really got her down, are those tattoos? Hot." she teases.  
"T-the ones I c-could see." She smiles.  
"You could see? Kylie? Are you saying this is from life?" A nod..."Wow, let's go eat and you can tell us all about her?"  
"O-okay" the pen is put down and she gets up to follow her sister down stairs...

"So, let me get this straight? Some guys tried to mug you, and she just showed up, out of nowhere? Like in one of those comic books you collect?!" Brown eyes wide, she practically squeals.  
"Well, I think we owe her a huge thank you. You say Jake is training her? Why don't you ask her to come over for Sunday supper?" The older woman smiles, so happy that her daughter has made a new friend. Relieved, she sits back, she's always worried her little girl would always stand alone.  
"T-thank you, m-mom." That big smile again.  
"Anything for my girls. Can I see that piece Lisa is raving about?"

Fight night...

Lita's opponent is a furious Latina named Martina Nunez, she's fast, small, and a hell of a puncher.  
In the first round, Lita took one to the left eye.  
Poor Kylie had to look away at that one. Jake just smiles  
and gives her a hug.  
"Hey? You might wanna look up? Lita's gonna get her  
in a second?" He points up to the cage.  
Sure enough, Lita does a legsweep, dumping her opponent on her back. As Nunez sits up, Lita wraps her  
ankles around the other woman's neck, and flips her to the side. Shifting, she grabs a flailing right arm and pulls up. She then locks her right knee over her left ankle.  
It doesn't take much, Nunez taps out quickly. Lita releases her to accept the acknowledgement of the crowd. She looks in her corner to see Kylie jumping up and down, clapping. She smiles, but then looks at the mat.   
'Damn, why do her breasts have to look so...Stop it, Lita'  
She thinks. She gets out of the cage and walks over.

"Let me grab a shower, I'll get dressed and we can get  
some drinks, ok?" She spits out her mouthguard, smiling  
at the little blonde.  
"O-okay. You w-were a-awesome!" A quick hug and she goes back to her uncle.  
"So, enjoy seeing your first fight?" He smiles down at her. She nods.  
"S-sorry a-about earlier. It j-just..scares me when sh-she gets..."  
"Hurt? I understand, no one wants to see anyone they care about get hurt." He smiles as she blushes.  
"You like her alot, don't ya, babygirl?" She nods smiling.  
"Good, I think you guys needed each other." Another hug and they walk to the bar.

Lita walks up, gear bag on her shoulder. She smiles down at Kylie.  
"Wanna coke?"  
"P-Please."  
"Check it out, Jake? Smart, talented, cute, and she knows the magic word!" Lita smiles as Kylie slaps her tummy.  
"Y-you think I'm c-cute?" She smiles. Lita winks and nods.  
They wait as Jake goes to get drinks. 

A really drunk fighter, Kate Barnes, walks over.  
"Hey sweet thing? Wanna dance?" She won her fight, cornered that girl up and pummeled her into unconciousness. Lita looks in her friend's eyes as she shakes her head no.  
"G'wan, Kate, she's not interested." Lita smiles.  
"What, can't she speak for herself?" She slaps Kylie  
on the ass, winking at her. The little blonde gives Lita  
a nervous look.  
"N-no th-thank you" She says.

"Awwww, that's cute, baby talk!" Kate giggles. That does it, Lita stands and looks the blonde in the eye.  
"Leave her alone, Kate, go sleep it off. When you can act like a lady, then you can talk to her." The look she gives the other woman actually sobres the blonde fighter up some. Lita sits down, smiles.  
"Sorry about that, Kate doesn't like the word 'No'. You ok?" Kylie nods and slides her hand over to Lita's, surprised when it is taken.  
"T-thank you. M-my knight in sp-spandex." A teasing grin, and a wrinkle of the nose.  
Jake just smiles as he watches. He walks over, sets down  
3 glasses.  
"Here we go! Classic Coke Ice cream floats!" Kylie's eyes  
light up like the 4th of July.

Sunday supper...  
"So, you were looking for her when you heard those scumbags picking on her? Wow, Lita, you are every bit as  
awesome as Kylie says you are!" Lita just takes it all in  
stride, smiling at Lisa, and Michelle, Kylie's mom. She notices everyone helps gather the dishes, she joins in.

As she takes the last of them to the sink, she feels Michelle's hand touch her arm.  
"Thank you for all you've done for Kylie? The past few days, she has really come out of her shell. I've never  
seen her so excited and happy."  
"Really, all I did was the right thing, that's all." A smile.  
"I'm sure you've noticed her...speech?" Michelle smiles back.  
"Yeah, I was curious? She's so shy, I didn't wanna embarass her?"

"Kylie adored her dad, he always took her everywhere. He was an artist too? Anyway, one day, coming home  
from some shopping? A drunk driver ran a red light. He t-boned the car. Hank pushed her out the passenger door at point of impact. The emts said if he hadn't? She  
would have been killed." She wipes away tears.  
"Anyway, the drunk walked away, not a scratch on him?  
When emts showed? Kylie was holding her daddy's dead  
body, screaming for him. After the trauma and funeral were over? She's talked like that ever since. She was 8."

"Oh my god...I...I'm so sorry." She looks in the living room, watching Kylie and Lisa talk.  
"Kylie has only let 3 people in since, me, Lisa, and Jake, Hank's younger brother. That's why I wanted to thank you for what you've done for Kylie."  
"She's amazing, she's really sweet. I'm lucky to call her friend."  
"I can tell you? She feels pretty lucky too?" A gentle hug and a warm smile. Lita knows instantly where Kylie got that cute nose wrinkling smile from.

Round 2: TKO

Two weeks later, the workout is done, and Jake is going over the package they put together for Lita.  
"Lita 'The Terminatrix' Corano? That's total garbage!" Jake shakes his head, tossing it aside. Lita looks it over, then at the cd for her entrance music.  
"'Jump Around'? I don't even like country rap! Are they trying to get me knocked out with lousy fight promos?"  
Kylie looks everything over, her frown getting bigger as she does. She shakes her head, looks at Lita then her uncle. She holds up her hand.

"I-I have an i-idea?" Jake smiles at her, then Lita.  
"Go ahead, babygirl! I know it's gotta be good?" An affectionate pat on the back.  
She holds up a leather portfolio, opening it to a piece of art, her design. The Warrior Princess! Lita and Jake just stare.  
"Kylie? Is that...me?" Black leather, silver breastplate, a short off shoulder cape, face guards and a sword.  
A big smile and a hard nod.

"I-I have a f-friend who makes c-costumes at s-school? His t-team can do this by fight time S-Saturday."  
"Ok, I can work with that. I can wear this over my fight gear, and just take it off, right?" Lita smiles at what she has come to consider her best friend. Kylie nods.  
"Ok, my entrance music? I need something that fits me, this new persona?" A bedazzled ipod slides across the table. Scandal's 'The Warrior' begins playing. They turn to see Kylie smiling that cute smile that Lita has come to realize is the prettiest thing she's ever seen. Next to Kylie herself.  
"That is fantastic! I love it...thanks, babygirl!" She hugs the petite blonde tight. Then realizes what she's just said. Setting Kylie down, she looks around the room.  
"Sorry about that."

Kylie blushes lightly, and hugs her back. A quick look at the clock, 10:30.  
"W-we should g-go." Kylie loves the new routine she and her beautiful friend have begun.   
Workout at 7  
Lunch at Macao's at 10:30  
Class by 11:30  
Hang out time at 4:30  
Supper at 6 with her family. 

Her family absolutely adores Lita. And, she's found, her adoration grows, exponentially. Every day.  
The day goes good, until Lita shows up to pick up Kylie after school. Her friend is sitting on a bench on the sidewalk, head down, rocking gently. Getting out, she walks over and kneels down.

"Kylie? What's wrong?" Pushing redgold hair out of those brilliant eyes, she sees tears. "Heeyyy, what happened?"  
She shakes her head, that's when she sees the sketchbook on the bench.

"Wait, today was your sketchbook day? The professor was to grade it? I bet you did great?" Picking up the sketchbook, she turns through it, noticing the notes on all the sketches. Her smile grows until she sees the first ones of herself, turning through? She notices the same comments on each one.  
'Unrealistic. Muscle mass doesn't match frame of skeletal mass. Failure to comprehend realistic musculature!'  
"Ouch." The last sketch pisses her off, she rereads the note.  
'One more unrealistic sketch with this 'subject'? You will fail! Get a real model to work from or else!'  
Setting it down, she looks down at her friend.

"This is what has you so upset? She thinks your subject is 'unrealistic'? I'm sorry. I know how much this means to you." She smiles softly as Kylie wraps her in a tight hug. "Hey, know what? I can fix this? Trust me?"  
Green eyes look up into her blue, that sweet smile, and a nod.  
"A-always." She hugs her once more.  
"Now? You needed to go to the art supply store?"  
'Y-yes...p-please?'  
"Okay...sounds great. Supper still at your place?"  
"L-la-lasagna n-night!" she smiles up at Lita, knowing how much she enjoys homecooked lasagna.  
"Really? Wow. You're gonna spoil me, y'know?" A playful grin as she drives off.

"So, let me get this straight? Your anatomy professor thinks you've created me as your life subject, because you don't like using the life models they bring in?"  
"O-only the w-women. T-they're all ..sk-skinny. T-the guys a-are all s-school athletes." She frowns.  
"So just buff jocks? Sounds like your professor likes it that way?"  
"S-she d-does. She l-likes m-m-meatheads!"  
"Ah, she, huh? Well, I think I know just how to fix this." A wicked smile.  
"H-How?"  
"Trust me, cutie? You'll see?"  
"I...I l-like when y-you c-call me th-that." She rests her hand on Lita's right thigh.  
"Well, you are." She tries to focus on the road, not the small hand resting on her leg. 

They get to Barnell's, Kylie's store of choice, Lita gets out, opening the door for her.   
"So? Can your muse be of any help?" She smiles.  
Kylie nods and holds out her hand..smiling as Lita takes it. Once inside, Lita sees all the stuff that makes Kylie tick. Pencils, pens, brushes, paints, markers. Kylie has the look of a small child on Christmas morning. Lita smiles as she remembers Kylie explaining different pencil types. She just shakes her head as she's literally dragged through the store. They get to a section, and Kylie freezes, she turns to leave and Lita doesn't budge.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought you needed supplies? I've seen you use those pens and markers." Kylie shakes her head and tries to walk away.  
"Kylieeee? What's wrong?" Looking down the aisle, she sees several people pointing and snickering at her friend. She stiffens, then gently pulls Kylie back.  
"C'mon? Let's get what you want, ok?" Walking down the aisle, she gives them a look that would drop any fighter she met in a cage.

"W-who's this, K-Kylie? Y-You're b-b-bodyguard?" More laughter. Lita gently releases the smaller woman's hand and walks up to the blonde with curly hair.  
"I'm her friend. And you? Are a punk ass bitch."  
Her eyes flashing anger, the blonde goes to slap Lita. The hand is easily intercepted as Lita jerks her close, eyes locked.   
"Try that again? I break this![a wrist lock applied, bones popping painfully]." The woman begins squirming and gasping in pain. Lita shoves her back into her friends.   
"Now listen up, you flatchested, fatassed bimbos? I find out any of you are messing with my friend again? This? Is the least of your problems! C'mon, Kylie, let's get what you need?"

Kylie goes through and gets what she wants, walking through the store, Lita notices Kylie looking up.  
"Whatcha looking at?" Kylie points up overhead. Looking up she sees a set of Mangaka pens, ink and brushes. "Want one of those?"  
Letting go of Kylie's hand she reaches up to grab a set. When she brings it down, she notices Kylie has a strange look on her face.   
'Was she just checking out my ass? Nah, no way.'  
"Here we go, cutie! We need anything else?" Kylie snaps out of it and shakes her head. They check out and get in the car.  
"T-thank you f-for that."  
"No problem. Kylie? You do know giving into bullies lets them win, right?"  
"Th-they always p-pick on h-how I t-talk." She looks at the floor of the car.  
"Hey? How about tomorrow? I teach you some basic self defence?"  
"R-really?" Green eyes light up. Lita smiles, she loves when she sees that.  
"Yep. So? Lasagna tonight?" A grin of her own as Kylie just nods, her smile getting bigger.

A bottle of wine is picked up. A gift for Kylie's mom and they arrive. Lisa runs out to say hello as she gives her sister a big hug.  
"Hey, sis! Mom just took out the lasagna you made, it smells wonderful!" Kylie stares at her, then looks at Lita.  
"Wait, you cooked supper tonight?" Lita smiles.  
"Tonight? Kylie's cooked supper everynight for over a week and a half! She prepares it after you leave, then mom puts it on at 3:30 the next day." She giggles as Kylie turns redder.  
"Well, I'm sure it will be just as delicious as...wait? So the lasagna last Tuesday was yours?" She smiles.  
"Y-yes...it w-was a s-secret." A dirty look to her younger  
sister.

"Oh c'mon, Kylie! It's like mom always says? The way to someone you love? Is through their stomach!" She walks inside, leaving the 2 stunned ladies on the front porch.  
Kylie just looks around as she feels Lita's hand take hers.  
"I-i'm s-sorry...I..I d-didn't mean t-to!" Tears start flowing as she squeezes Lita's hand.  
"Sorry? What for? Kylie? Look at me, ok?" Tilting the blonde's chin up, she gives the big toothy smile that Kylie loves to see.  
"Love, huh? God that is so sweet, I don't know.." Kylie's hand comes up over her lips.  
"P-please? D-don't say it. I...it w-would hurt t-too much. I-if you w-want to g-go...I un-understand." Kylie looks up into those blue eyes, each tear that falls, her heart breaks into smaller pieces.  
"J-just d-don't s-say it."

Lita's larger hand comes up, gently wiping away tears as the other takes Kylie's hand away.  
"Can I say something, now? Please?" Kylie looks down, nodding.  
"No, look up at me, ok?" Kylie looks up, feeling more miserable than she's ever felt before. Taking both hands in her own, Lita smiles. "You love me?"  
A frantic nod.  
"Kylie, you are so sweet, so brave, and if i might add? One helluva cook." That smile again, and now Kylie has one too.  
"What I was going to say? Before your very tasty hand covered my big mouth?" She smiles as Kylie giggles. "Is...I don't know how to say those things. I always find a way to ass it up. So maybe I'll just do this instead?"

Leaning down, Lita gently runs her thumb over Kylie's chin, then, it happens. Lips meet softly, lightly brushing over one another. Slowly it deepens as the little blonde slides her hands around Lita's neck, grabbing 2 handfuls of long raven hair, pulling closer.  
So wrapped up in each other? They never notice The happy grins watching from the window.  
They finally break apart, gasping for air. Smiling at one  
another, Lita wraps an arm around Kylie.  
"Let's go? I love your lasagna." A playful wink.

Round 3: The Tapout

Wednesday...3 days before the fight...

"Ok, Kylie...she's got you on your back again! Use your size to escape!" Jake shouts. Kylie struggles against her larger, stronger opponent. Lita tickles her.  
"C'mon, cutie, think? Do the unexpected so you can get away?" Lita smiles. Giggling, thrashing, Kylie looks up at Lita, and does just that!  
Gently sliding a free hand up into long black hair, she leans up and soundly kisses Lita...who freezes...stunned. Kylie then rolls Lita on her back, smiling as she sits on her tummy. She just stares up at those bright green eyes.

"Well? You did say do the unexpected?" Jake laughs out loud.  
Kylie smiles,arms raised like she's just beaten the world champion.  
"Yeah, I did. I just hope you don't use that move on any  
other opponent?" She winks, Kylie shakes her head.  
"T-that f-finisher is f-for you o-only."  
"Good!" Lita grins.

12:15...  
" Ok, class, today we work on classic poses in Anatomical drawing. We will have 3 models, 2 men, 1 woman." Professor Patricia Dalton smiles lasciviously. The class groans in aggrevation.  
"We will be working on muscular development and placement." She looks around, the door opens, and Kylie walks in, pink halter top, tight black hip hugger jeans, motorcycle boots, messenger bag across her ample breasts.  
"I see Ms. Lazenby has finally decided to join us?" Kylie, who has never been late a day in her life, smiles.  
"And why are you so tardy?"  
"I w-was waiting for my m-model to f-finish her workout." She walks over and opens the door.  
"Lita? C-come in p-please?" She holds her hand out, smiling as it is taken by a gloved hand. Gently tugging, Lita walks in. Wearing blue spandex pants and sports bra, the classroom gasps collectively.

The professor's jaw hits the floor, the class then stares at the new 'model'. Several students raise their hands, Lita nods, then points to one of them.

"You pose for Kylie?" One lady asks.  
"Yes, Yes I do." She smiles at Kylie  
"Are those real tats?" a guy asks.  
"Yes, they are."  
"How many do you have?" another girl asks.  
"Ummmm...6. I have one on my left arm, one on my back, one on my right bicep, and one on my right foot, going up my calf."  
"That's only 4? What about the other 2?" a guy asks.  
Lita blushes as she looks over at Kylie.   
"I have a question?" A cute sandy blonde asks.  
"Ok?"  
"Has Kylie seen the other 2?" She smiles. Everyone looks at Kylie who is a deep shade of pink. Lita winks at her.  
"Yes. Yes she has."  
"Do you pose for anyone else?" A guy gives her a wink and thumbs up. She rolls her eyes.  
"No...I pose exclusively for Kylie." Several 'aawwws' are heard.

The professor walks over. She gets up in Lita's face.  
"And why are you disrupting my class?"  
Lita gives her that fighter's stare. Dalton cows immediately. Leaning down, she locks eyes with the brunette.  
"Why? To prove that I am very real. I worked 4 years to make this body very real. And also to explain to you a message?"  
"A message? Oh please, tell me what it is?" Sarcastically.

Placing her hand on the professor's shoulder, a not so gentle squeeze, she leans in, whispering softly.  
"Kylie told me how you run this class? I've seen the boys you have brought in for 'artistic' interpretation? Lay off Kylie, grade her fair? Or I go talk to some friends in the local newspaper?" The brunette's eyes get wide, she looks into deep blue eyes, and sees a most evil grin.  
"Are we clear?" The professor nods sharply.   
"Good!" A hard slap on the back and she walks over to Kylie, taking her hands in her own. "Have a great day in class today. I'll pick you up for supper?"  
"Y-yes...curried ch-chicken, with wh-white wine s-sauce."  
"Ohhhh, you are gonna spoil me." A kiss to the cheek, and she waves to the class as she leaves. Kylie shakes off the warmth in her body as she goes to sit down. The brunette sitting next to her pokes her gently.

"So that's your model?" A slow nod.  
"And she's posed for you...naked?" A deep blush and a nod.  
"You love her...don't you?"  
"V-very much!" said with a confident smile.  
"Good for you, and please? No offense? She is gorgeous!" Kylie grins as she works through the rest of the class. 

...Thursday, 2 days from the fight...

"Lita..b-be still!" Kylie teases. Her friend Jarod is working on the breastplate for Lita's costume.  
"That's the 3rd time, Kylie, I swear he's just pawing me up!" She growls.  
"Is it my fault that those ar so..." Kylie shoots him a dirty  
look, Jarod looks at the floor.  
Kylie smiles up at Lita, green eyes twinkling.   
"I l-love your br-breasts...so n-nice and f-full" She gives a gentle squeeze as Lita gasps.  
"Thank you. I love yours too. And cutie? You keep squeezing like that? Jarod's gonna get more of a show than he bargained for?" A quick kiss, Kylie giggles and steps back.

Six hours later, the breastplate, headgear, arm and shinguards are finished. Kylie smiles as she looks her  
girlfriend over.  
"How do I look?"  
"Beautiful." Said softly, directly, no stammer.  
"Ok, well then...did you get my new fight gear?"  
Kylie nods hard, smiling, she takes Lita's hand and  
leads her to a small room for privacy. She gently pulls the  
velcro apart, peeling the armour off. She sits down, waving her hands for Lita to get the spandex off.

"So you designed it to go under the armour, huh?"  
A soft nod...Lita knows full well that the little blonde is  
watching...she makes a show of it. Stripping slowly...teasing her with a view of the last 2 tattoos on her body. One is a tribal lightning bolt, framing her inner thighs, less than an inch from her shaved opening. She then turns around...the last one, a chinese wind dragon  
wrapping over her hips. She sees those green eyes pop, she grins.

"Like what you see, babygirl?" She looks over her shoulder, the kharmic Indian star across those very nicely toned shoulders. Smiling playfully at the pretty little blonde. "So? My new gear?"  
Kylie gets a dufflebag and walks over. Placing her hand on Lita's tight tummy, she gets the items out.  
A black sportsbra, with a zipper in back, cut low. She slowly pulls it up, hands shaking as she pulls it snug over the darkhaired beauty's full breasts.  
The bottom is a combination bikini bottom/loincloth.  
She then wraps a leather garter around the left thigh.  
She hands over a pair of ankle wraps, and a pair of hand wraps. She picks up the armour and helps her put it back on. Adjusting it to fit snugly, smiling when she finishes.

"Wh-what ya th-think?" Kylie smiles, proud of her design work. Lita looks in the mirror shaking her head as she smiles.  
"I think you had too much fun coming up with this outfit?" Lita teases. Kylie just laughs.  
"Y-you kn-know it!"

She walks out to show it off for Jarod and his team. Charlotte, the red head, who has, not so covertly made passes at Lita all day, grins.  
"Yummy, love that ass!" She goes to slap the posterior in question, only to have her hand caught by Kylie. The look she gives? A perfect imitation of Lita's fighter stare.  
"Easy, darlin'! Just playin'!" Charlotte whies. Kylie shakes her head and throws the offending appendage aside.  
Lita hugs her gently whispering in her ear.

"This ass is only for you to smack." Kylie blushes as she smacks the very one.  
"I love you, cutie." Kylie looks up, caressing Lita's left cheek.  
"Love you..t-too, b-babe. Hungry?"  
"Starving, let me get dressed and we'll head to your mom's?"

Saturday...fight day...  
"Ok, so the usual. 3 rounds, 5 minutes each. Any questions?" Jake smiles, looking at his corner team. "Lita? Any changes?"  
"Yeah, I want Kylie in my corner?"  
"Are you, sure? I mean, she won't like seeing you get hurt. And trust me? Holly Birch, is gonna try to do that.  
Can you do that? Without getting upset, Kylie?"  
Kylie nods as she smiles at her girlfriend.  
"I c-can." She leans up, kissing Lita's cheek.

They hear Birch's name called over the intercom, her entrance music hits. 'Slam' by Onyx.  
Lita goes through her warm up, trying to get psyched.  
Lita's name is called minutes later, her entrance music hits as she suits up. Jake leads the team out, Kylie right beside Lita.  
Lita gets in the cage, the crowd cheers her look, the  
attitude she portrays is captivating. She smiles down at Kylie. Kylie, winking, drops to her knees. Starting with shin and armguards then removing her armour, saving the face guard for last. Hoping the crowd reaction will be wild when they see her raven haired beauty's face revealed.

Smiling as she removes the faceguard, the crowd goes crazy!  
The reaction is everything she hoped for, she winks up at her 'warrior' as she exits the cage.

Lita looks across, her opponent is bout 2 inches shorter than her, thicker muscles.  
'Ok, I have the reach advantage, I'm faster, and I can  
try to outgrapple her.' She thinks.

"Tonight, we have a savage contest of amazonian superiority! Holly 'The Queen of Beatdown' Birch,  
versus Lita 'The Warrior Princess' Corano! This fight  
is 3 rounds, 5 minutes each." The announcer leaves the cage as the ref, a very buffed blonde walks in.

"Fighters ready?" They both nod. "Get it on!"  
It starts ugly...several exchanges, Birch is relying on her  
power. Lita blocks all of them, but each block vibrates along her arms. Finally, one gets through, and Birch follows in, getting her cornered up.   
"Warrior Princess? More like Princess Creampuff!" Birch  
laughs as she grabs Lita's hair for some vicious knees to the stomach. The referee seperates them. But Birch keeps reaching over, trying to grab that ponytail. Finally, the referee pushes her to her corner.

"That's one, Birch. You get 2 more warnings!" The referee shouts.  
Birch waves her off, smiling. Lita shakes off the damage, her hands getting the feeling back. She looks over, she can clearly see Kylie looks upset. Jake is whispering to her.  
"Babygirl? You can't be here like this. Lita can't be distracted by you being upset. Now you said you can handle this." He tries not to be mean.  
"S-sorry. I c-can take it." She looks in and nods at Lita.  
Lita gives a thumbs up.  
"Fighters ready?" Lita nods. "Get it on!"

The remaining 2 minutes are a vicious display of exchanges. Lita's reach is a definite advantage, she keeps her opponent back until she catches a back elbow to the nose! Blood sprays. Kylie gasps..Lita staggers back..just as she hits the wall, the bell mercifully rings.  
Jake and his team get her to her corner.  
"You're doing great, I think you're gassing her out!"  
"B-babe? Y-you ok?" Kylie wipes the blood off, the nose is clearly disjointed.  
"C...can't bweethe...by dose id bwoken."  
"Damn, we may have to call it." Lita shakes her head, Kylie looks in her eyes.  
"I-if you c-can't breathe y-you can't f-fight! Please Lita!"  
"Kywie? Puw it!" She guides Kylie's hand to her nose.  
She looks at Jake and he nods. 

"S-sorry." She tugs, a soft crunch, more blood.  
"S-still... can't... bweathe!" She's sucking air through her mouth. Kylie looks around, panicking.  
"M-Mark? Hand m-me my m-messenger bag!" The kid hands it to her, she starts going through it.  
"Is red corner ready?" The referee walks over.  
"Yes...no...we need a few seconds?" Jake asks. She nods, walking to middle of the cage.  
"Babygirl? This is a bad time to do some sketching?" Jake looks at Kylie.  
"G-got it!" She pulls out an unsharpened pencil.  
"L-Lita? Your c-cartil-lige is...r-ruptured. T-trust me?"  
"Always, babygirl" A wink. Kylie smiles as she pushes the eraser end up Lita's nose, and snaps the cartilige back in place. Lita gasps as she gets air in her nose. Jake and his corner team just stare at Kylie.

"C-comic books!" She grins.  
"Ummm...yeah! Can you breathe alright, Lita?" Jake looks in her eyes, she nods. They hose her down and stop the bleeding.  
"Is red corner ready?" She asks.  
"Yes!" Lita calls out.  
"Fight!"

Birch charges, only to get a switch out kick to the jaw for her trouble. More exchanges, Lita manages to block or counter everything Birch throws at her. She smiles as she  
sees Birch sucking air.  
"Y-you s-said she was g-gassing?" Kylie looks at Jake.  
"Yeah, watch? Birch is gasping, sucking air. She's punching herself out. She tried too hard for a first round win, to hold up her rep. See? Lita's advantage? No glass jaw, her core is solid, and tons of stamina."  
Kylie looks back, watching as Lita mounts an offence, driving her opponent back. Birch swings wild, and she ducks under, hooking her around the waist, snapping back!

"Ooooo, damn, she snapped her hips at the last second!" Jake cringes.  
"Wow.w-what was t-that?" Kylie asks.  
"German suplex...you can knock an opponent out with it."  
Lita follows up with a running knee lift, just at the bell.  
Lita backs off to her corner. She sits and looks at Jake.  
"How'd ya like that suplex, Jake?" She grins.  
"Perfect execution. How's the nose?"  
"Great, I think I'm actually breathing better than before that hit!" She smiles at Kylie.

"Thanks, babygirl, I knew having you in my corner was a good idea!" She can see that the little woman is upset.  
"HHeeyyy? No worries? I got her, ok? And those special plans? Are soooo on." Kylie smiles and nods hard.  
Kylie kneels in front of her.  
"Get in t-there? T-take her out? G-got it?"  
"Yes, ma'am, cutie!" She snaps out a gladiator salute.   
Kylie laughs and slaps the brunette's tummy. She then leans in and whispers, pulling dark hair into a new ponytail.  
"I l-love you, my w-warrior p-princess!"  
"And I love you, Cutie." Kylie kisses her forehead as the final round starts.

They meet in the middle, Birch snickers at Lita.  
"Awww, your girlfriend give you a kiss for luck? You're gonna need it! Maybe after I take you out? I'll show her a good time?" Lita's eyes go dark. The referee looks like she's gonna punch the smug blonde.  
"Fight!"  
Lita snaps out a superman punch just below Birch's nose, stunning her! She follows with a back kick to the stomach.  
"You NEVER talk about her like that!" She then does the neck wrench with her ankles. Her opponent rolls on her stomach. Lita's eyes are glazed.  
"Oh shit!" Jake shouts.

"W-what's wrong?" Kylie grabs him.  
"She's gonna lay her up!"  
"W-what?!"  
Lita stalks her prey, an evil grin, as the referee watches Birch struggle to get up. Lita kicks her arm out, dropping her on her face. She grabs the right arm, planting her right foot under the armpit, wrapping the arm around her calf as she spins. She kneels down, grabs the left arm, stretching the arm straight. Her right knee at the elbow. Pulling back, she can feel the elbow hyperextending.  
Lita hisses like an angry dragon as Birch screams.  
The ref kneels down, checking to see if she surrenders.

"See that beautiful woman in my corner? Tell her your sorry? Or I break it in 3 places! Say it!" The referee stares, she can tell, Lita means it.  
Kylie climbs up, shouting to Lita.  
"L-Lita...don't d-do it! P-please!" Lita snaps out of it, her eyes locking on Kylie's. She stabilizes the lock.  
"You hear that? She's so sweet? She doesn't want me to hurt you? Now say it!"  
The woman stares at Kylie...  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She screams.  
"Now...if you are any kind of smart? You. Will.Tap!"  
Facing a career ending injury or embarassment of losing to a rookie, she slaps the mat 3 times.  
The referee signals the submission and Lita releases her.

She looks around at the crowd, and she gets a standing, roaring ovation.  
Jake opens the cage and smiles at Kylie.

"Well? Y'gonna go reward the winner?" She nods and climbs in. Lita turns to see her, smiling. Kylie jumps in her arms, legs around her.   
"H-hey" She whispers.   
"Hey, Cutie." She hugs her tight as she gets a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss slowly deepens as the crowd cheers. Gently setting her down, she pushes tousled blonde hair out of those green eyes.  
"Looks like tonight is a celebration on 2 sides?" Lita winks, Kylie just nods as she steps back to Lita's corner.

"So...what's the 'special plans' for tonight?" Jake asks.  
Kylie just winks. He looks down at her, grinning.  
"Guess babygirl's all grown up?" She nods.  
"W-we w-wanted to wait til the f-fight was over. We d-didn't want her f-focus s-shot." They watch as the referee raises Lita's hand.  
"The winner, and newest fighter for the U.F.L.?  
Lita 'The Warrior Princess' Corano!"

Post Fight...And The Winner Is...

"Ohhhh, God, I never knew a shower could feel so good!"  
Lita smiles as she lets hot water spray over her lightly bruised, naked body.  
She then feels small hands wrap around her, moving up over her full round breasts as she then feels another pair  
of soft, yet firm breasts press into her back.

"And it gets better."She leans her head back as she feels soft kisses to the tattoo on her back.  
"Y-you were w-wonderful" Softly spoken. Her hands massage Lita's breasts gently, lightly tugging on her nipples.  
"Mmmm...thank you...I...I'm sorry if I scared you? But when she said what she did about you, it just...flipped a switch inside me."  
"You w-were d-defending my h-honor." She slides her hands down her lover's sides, raking nails over tight muscles. "You c-could never s-scare me."

"You're my lady, cutie. Your warrior princess will always  
be ready to defend you."  
"Y-your l-lady?" She rests her hands on the swell of Lita's hips. Lita turns, smiling as she caresses Kylie's left cheek.  
"Yes, my lady. You know? I knew it the first time I saw you in the dojo. And each day after we met? It became more and more clear?"  
"It did?" Kylie smiles softly, eyes full of tears. Resting her head on Lita's breasts. Lita tilts her chin up to look in those beautiful green eyes.  
"You know what that thing was?" Kylie shakes her head as Lita smiles.  
"I'm yours. Your knight, your defender, your 'warrior princess'. And I will do anything to be worthy of you."

Kylie pulls her down into a deep, passionate kiss as water  
cascades over their bodies.  
"You a-already have." said in a soft whisper.  
Lita smiles, Kylie always talks of how beautiful she is? She gives herself no credit at all. The past few weeks of working out together? Kylie's petite frame has gained some beautifully toned muscle. Her confidence in training, and in life in general, grows each day.

"L-Lita? Please..." Lita smiles as she gently pins her petite lover to the cool shower wall. Kylie's back arches, pushing her breasts into the taller woman. Lita slides her left thigh tightly between her lady's legs, lifting her gently. Kylie's shoulders slam back into the shower wall, gasping in pleasure.  
"Bring your left knee up, Kylie. Feel what you do to me?"  
The little blonde does so...moaning at the wetness she finds. Lita caresses her lover's right thigh, gently pulling it to wrap over her hip.

"Don't be afraid? I'll be slow and gentle, ok?" She slides her hands over the smaller woman's hips rocking her back and forth slowly, gently. Kylie's eyes snap shut, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids. She feels her lips parted as her lover's tongue enters her mouth. Long and filled with passion, this kiss could go on for days she thinks.  
She feels it, she needs to breathe...then those lips pull away, she opens her eyes to see blue as open as the sky looking at her.  
"Are you ok?" Lita asks softly.  
She gets that sweet smile, oh how she loves that smile!  
Kylie nods slowly. Then leans in, kissing Lita's neck as she gently bites down, sucking softly.

"Ohhhh, Gggoddd,Kylie" The raven haired beauty's head  
falls back. She then gasps as her lover grabs her hips, rocking them both back and forth. The intensity almost making her drop her precious cargo. She braces her hands on the wall behind her lover.  
Kylie then kisses her way down over those lush tanned breasts, tracing a nipple with her tiny pink tongue.  
"T-talk to me, L-Lita." She says as she feeds on her lover's tanned flesh.  
"Ohhhh, Kylie....you feel so good." She whispers as she pulls her closer. Kylie goes into a feeding frenzy, trying to get all she can into her hungry mouth. Teeth raking gently, sucking on nipples.  
"Pleaasssse...harder, Kylie...please." Lita whispers in her ear. Nodding, Kylie bites down harder, tugging on the nipple in her mouth.  
The pleasure mounts, growing as the two women cling to each other desperately.

"Ohhhhh, Kyyyllliieeee!!!" Lita screams as her orgasm rips through her, hips bucking hard. That pressure sends  
Kylie over the edge seconds later, head back, nails raking Lita's back...unable to contain it, she screams as well.  
Loud, and very clear.  
"Liiitttaaaaaa!!!!" She thrashes wildly between the wall and her powerful lover. After long moments, she collapses against her body.

"Mmmmmm...you ok, Cutie?" A hand gently strokes wet redgold hair.  
A slow nod and a sleepy smile.  
"C'mon, babygirl. I think we need some sleep?"  
"Y-yes, please??"  
The water is shut off, towels are wrapped around bodies.  
Then gently, as though made of finest porcelain, Lita lifts her love up, carrying her to bed. Reaching to turn off the wall light, she looks back to see the petite blonde is sound asleep.

"Good night, Cutie."She slides into bed, using the towel as a blanket, she lays on her back. Smiling as her eyes close. That smile grows as she feels the smaller woman's cheek rest on her breast, a hand sliding across her tummy, a leg over hers.  
"G'night, L-Lita."

A week later, the family are asked to come to supper at Lita's new apartment. Kylie's things are easily arranged in the open area. Lisa smiles as she looks around.  
"Beautiful place, guys!"  
"T-thanks, sis!" Lita comes up behind, hugging Kylie tightly. The blonde shivers as she gets a soft kiss to the neck.  
"Hey...how are my girls?" Michelle smiles as she sets down a bottle of wine.  
"Great, mom!" Said in harmony. She hugs all 3 in a huge  
group hug. Lisa notices a piece on Kylie's desk. The Warrior Princess fighting a huge gorgon like beast.

"L-Lisa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"T-Thank you f-for what you d-did. I d-don't think I'd  
h-have had the guts to tell h-her."  
"That's what sisters are for! Helping each other, looking out for each other." Lisa smiles. Kylie looks at her, eyebrow raised.  
"W-Wait? You d-did that on p-purpose?"  
"Yeah, mom and I worked it out. Kylie, we love you to the moon, back and beyond the stars? And we could see that you and Lita loved each other too!" She hugs her tight.  
Michelle calls everyone to the table, Kylie has made supper once more, homecooked lasagna. Wine is poured. Michelle raises her glass.

"Happy homecoming!"  
"Happy Homecoming!" said in harmony once more.

THE END


End file.
